


Ducktales Characters!

by mikeyfangirl811



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Edited slightly, Gen, also super short, and ive never crossposted, bear with me, crossposted on wattpad, this is old and badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/pseuds/mikeyfangirl811
Summary: Just a little description of DuckTales 2017 characters (and Webby possibly losing her innocence, but, y' know, anything could happen!)
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hubert "Huey" Duck is the oldest of triplets. He is always following his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, which he hides in his iconic red cap, and is 3 seconds older than his brother Dewey. His signature color is red and he most often wears a red hat and red collared shirt on adventures. Each team member has a name relating to what they are to the team. Huey is "The Brain". He is nice, sweet, and smart but can be competitive when he wants to be. It has been speculated that his Cousin Fethry is his favorite relative aside from his immediate family.

Dewey is an adventurous duck who loves to throw himself into the fray. His brothers are Huey and Louie, and he is the middle triplet. By 3 seconds. He always sports a long sleeve pale blue shirt with a bright blue t-shirt on top. He is an emotional person and an extreme extrovert. He's the guts of the team. He has a funny... pen-name? DJ Daft Duck.

Louie's the youngest and laziest of the triplets. He's greedy but still cares about me and the rest of his family. He hates his real name, so I will respect that. He loves his comfy green sweatshirt, and he is great at reading situations. Louie is a spectacular liar and obsessed with his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Webby. I live in McDuck Manor (which belongs to the richest duck in the world, Scrooge McDuck! EEEEEEE!) with my granny, Mr.Mcduck, and the triplets Huey, Dewey, and Louie. My favorite color is pink- I always wear it! I'm "The Fist" as Huey says, but I think I'm the heart. I'm a little overexcitable sometimes, but I don't care! I have friends!

I closed my laptop.  
"Hey, guys! I wrote something for you!" I shouted down the hall. Huey and Dewey ran towards my room, explaining that they were playing hide-n-seek and Louie was still hiding.  
"Well tell him you give up!" I responded.  
"Ugh...Fine. Louie, we give up!" Dewey shouted. Louie sprinted towards us, laughing.  
"I was on your bed, Huey!" He said, practically dying of laughter.  
"What!? But that's the room I counted in!" Huey yelped. Louie nodded, panting.  
"I hid behind the planter, then when you left the room I went in." He said.  
"Enough. I wrote something about you guys!" They stared quizzically. I opened my laptop, showing the orange and white themed website and my published story.  
"On WATTPAD?!?!" Louie yelped.  
"Yeah...Is something wrong?" I asked, lost as to why he wouldn't like Wattpad.  
"Hey Webs, Wattpad is a public site with...ahem... mature articles?" Louie said, looking very concerned. "And who made you an account, anyway?"  
"I did!" I smiled. Huey and Dewey were confused, but Louie looked completely petrified.  
"Just... be careful what you read on there, okay?" He said, still transfixed on the screen. I nodded, now concerned for his health. Was he running a fever? Did he get injected with poison? Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write as close to webby would as possible but i think i did pretty bad. also skipping the third chapter, it doesn't really make sense on ao3.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, dear readers! Louie finally followed me! At least, I'm pretty sure it's him, as he's the only one following me. His name's Sneaky_Clover. Kinda... suspicious if ya' ask me, but who am I to judge! My user is ScroogeMcduckIsAmazing. But nevermind all that, Lena's coming over today!  
"Hey Pink!" My door creaks open, revealing my BFF!!!  
"LENA!!!" I shout, tackling her to the floor.  
"Woah, calm down there!" She glances at my laptop, then jumps up. "So, whatcha been doing on..." She paused at the website name. "NO! WHAT IS THIS!?!?!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON WATTPAD!?!?!?!?" She yelped, slamming my computer closed.  
.  
.  
.  
"Reading?" I say, with a hint of a smile on my face to hide my guilt. I don't even know what I did wrong, but apparently, I did som-  
"LENA I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY!" I scream as Lena attempts to climb out the window to jump off. She crawls back in after this and grabs my computer. What is she doing?  
"This is now confiscated. No more Wattpad for you, Webs." She says, with a childish grin on her face.

"Aw, come on! I was almost done writing my story!"

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"...Nothing?"


End file.
